My NEVER ENDING Hell
by iguessitscool
Summary: "Seriously,Life with this Girly Boy is enough, now all of THIS?"  Take a glimpse into Rima Mashiro's funny and hectic life. This is my first fic, and i'd be happy if you read and left a review.
1. Proving a Fujisaki Wrong :

**So like this is my first story ever... I noticed this site was female dominant so im kinda nervous about this one**

**i dont own shugo chara**

Rima POV

I woke up feeling weird that morning, somethin felt weird in me. I got up and brushed my hair out. I looked in the mirror at myself. I Mashiro Rima was 16, I grew up. My hair was even longer but I was still short, the only difference from before was that before I had short legs. Now I was short and thin and had a figure like my bestfriend Utau. Yes, Utau Hoshina is my bestfriend, and she is really kind. Amu and I have drifted and she talks more with Yaya then Utau and I anymore. I don't mind because Yaya is a great friend. She is no longer high 24-7 due to sugar and she is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TOOOOO grown up.

I looked in my closet for an outfit and chose wisely. I chose a faded denim skirt and with a cute loose white V-top and brown bohemian boots. I had to admit I looked like Mega-Bohe, but I really liked the outfit. The boots really made my skin GLOOOOOW, well in MY opinion. I grabbed my small book bag and headed down stairs. I was taking my own sweet, PRECIOUS TIME WHEN THE DOOORBELL RANG. Seriously? I only know TWO CHRONICS who would be at my house at 6. I ran down and opened the door to see Utau. Surprisingly she was wearing an outfit IDENTICAL TO MINE.

"Awwww such a cute mini UTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU", she cooed and pinched my cheeks. I laughed then slapped her off. I pushed her out then locked the door to my house."You wanna take my car?", I offered, but she was already dragging me into her ferrari and I took my seat in the back. She drove in another direction and passed a few streets before we stopped infront of a purple two story house. It was the cutest thing ever, something that a house-wive would live in. Then I heard the crash of pots and pans and yelling,"URUSEI ASSSHOOOLE. MAKE IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A HOMO-SAPIEN. NAH JUST HOMO I MEAN!". I busted out laughing, that voice belonged to the one and only,"SHUT THE HELL UP ANAME!", screamed a male voice. Before we knew it the door of the house slammed and a girl came running out.

Aname Suzaku,my other bestfriend. Aname had brown and blonde waves which came to her shoulders and light green eyes. She had skin which was the same color as Yaya's but was WAAAY different from her. Aname wore a tight purple top which showed off her figure, the purple Ed Hardy belt I got her and skinnies along with some black heels. "God Damnit I swear he pisses me off. Utau RUN HIS ASS OVER", she said motioning to a boy behind her. The boy looked exactly like her, same eyes, and hair(length too) but his hair was in a ponytail. These were my bestfriends the Suzaku Siblings, Aname and Atame. Atame was darker and about Kuukai's height and was a junior like the rest of us. Atame wore a nice T-shirt and jeans with a jacket over it and shoes. The two looked so alike, once they wore Kimonos on white day and people couldn't tell them apart. While the two bickered they got in the car, Atame next to me, and Aname in the front.

"So Hows it been Rima-chan?", Atame asked thoughtfully and smiled. "Fine until you came into existence", interrupted Aname. I shook my head and Utau looked at me in the rearview mirror and did the same. "OMG UTAU, I LOVE HOW YOU AND RIMA LIKE MATCH. IT'S ADORABLE", screamed Aname. Utau and I busted out laughing for some reason then calmed ourselves when Utau's car staretd ringing. Wait, WTFF, WHY IS UTAU'S CAR RINGING?

"Yes Kairi", she spoke at... who the fuck was she talking to? Eating those brownies again Utau?

"Hey babe, don't forget to pick-up Yamamoto-san", Kairi said from... I think Heaven? I was searching everywhere for where the sound came from and Atame busted out laughing.

"Oi Rima, Your fricking hilarious. It's a car phone".

"NO I HEARD KAIRI TALKING FROM HEAVEN!".

It got really quiet then EVERYONE BUSTED OUT LAUGHING, even fucking Kairi from HEAVEN. Losers. Utau made an illegal U-turn and pulled up infront of Lulu's house. Look, just because I'm besties with the badgirls DONT HATE. Lulu was waiting at her front porch then ran over to the car. Lulu was wearing a blue shirt identical to Aname's and crop length skinnies and Gladiator heels. The girls had a squeal sesh like Utau and i did when we realized we wore the same outfit then she got in the back and shoved me in the middle between her and Atame. I looked over at Atame and his hair was in his face, and helooked red. Hahaha Blusher. Atame blushed just as much as Amu did, hhaahahaha it was kindof hilarious actually. When we pulled up to school Utau was looking for parking and giving people the one-finger salute. I sighed and did my ususal. Whenever Utau doesn't pay attention and is flicking someone off I jump out and walk to my locker. I did so and when I got to my locker I started feeling hot and grabbed one of my back-up tanks and shoved it in my bag along with the books I needed for today. When I slammed my locker door shut, there was something disgusting behind the door.

Nagihiko Fujisaki.

My nemisis since before the dawn of Barney/aka Dinos DUHH. He smirked his Ikuto smirk and blocked my path. "Lookin Nice today Mashiro", he said strangely. "Whatever", I said trying to get past him but he put his arms up to block me. "How come you don't do sports?",He asked out of the blue. WTF? Irritating ass barney Wannabe. "Cause I don't feel like it", I said with hostility in m voice. Nagihiko moved a hand on my shoulder and I kicked him in the balls. Yupp, people KNOW not to touch me, how dumb IS THIS GUY! While he was in pain(YAY :D) I walked away kicking dirt on him. I hate Fujisaki, he is BEYOND annoying.

Time Skip

"I bet you'll NEVER do a sport Mashiro", I heard a vomitless-rat-nasty voice say. I turned to the right and saw the Barney impersonator. I raised my hand quickly,"Sensei Fujisaki-san is distracting me while I am trying to take notes diligently", and I gave a pout attack. Then Sensei started boiling,"DETEEENTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON ". I stifled my laughter and smiled kindly at the teacher then continued with my work, feeling Nagihiko's glare's and smiling to myself. Then for a while I thought about it, what if I did a sport? I did a few before, maybe it was something to look into.

After class I consulted Atame and he said join soccer which I gave a HELL no to. Then I talked to Yaya who said join softball or tennis with her and another HN was given. Then Ikuto overheard and said get a boyfriend who likes to have fun then I kicked him in the nuts then said HN. (A/N: HN = Hell No, for the people who were like huh 0_o?) Then I thought of something, CHEERLEADING. PERFECT, I did gymnastics up until I got transferred to Seiyo in the 5th grade, but I was still GREAT at tumbling and all that. Ya know what? I WILL join a sport to shut the fuckisaki up. Yupp. At lunch I found Utau and told her everything and asked her if I could try out. YES, LULU AND UTAU ARE CHEERLEADER, Utau is captain ofcourse. "Fine but ya gotta be ready by afterschool", she said teasingly. AS IF, that could intimidate me. The rest of the day I plugged my ipod in and put the buds in my ears covered by my long hair debating which song to do. Then in 8th period I found it, when the bell rang I raced to the gym and grabbed some clothes out of my P.E locker. I grabbed my teeny tiny shorts and wore my tank then shoved my stuff into the locker and ran to meet Utau and the others. I arrived at the field where they were stretching ipod in hand smiling. "Ready Shrimp", teased Utau and handed me the ipod dock. I plugged the ipod in and chose the song and handed it back to her.

I stood ready and took a deep breathe,Take this Nagihiko. I nodded and the music began playing. It was Show Me Tha Money by Petey Pablo instrumental Version. When the cellos started the song I started doing continuous backflips and stopped when the violins began with an illusion. I started moving my hips with the rythym and just went for it. I really loved dancing, and I moved my arms and went with it. I jumped into a front flip did about three and on the third one I jumped high in the air and did three flips landing in the splits and getting up slowly. i continued dancing and did ALOT more flips and splits until the song finished and I got ALOT of applause. I opened my eyes and saw ALOT MORE then just the cheerleaders, I saw jocks from pretty much every sport staring at me in disbelief. Then Atame ran up to me and picked me up swinging me aroun,"AWESOME RIMA. THAT WAS SO COOL!", he said. God Dammit Atame Way to ruin a moment. When he finally released me I looked at Utau for the verdict. Utau looked at the others then looked at me seriously,"Ugh, Oh My God... HELL YES", and she ran to me and hugged me.

After the hug and squeal session we went off to practice in the gym. Unfortunately we had to practice with the basketball tall freaks. "This one's for you Rima", and Aname winked at me. Yeah I was like the only non-cheerleader of my friends, WHATEVER. We all got into formation ready to do a dance warm-up, when Aname pressed the play button and the song came on my eyes lit up.

"Genie" by Girl's Generation. I started dancing, I knew by heart the steps do this dance. I was so into it, my hips going and my arms moving and a smile on my face. Then Aname winked and we did a backflip into these groups of girls. I landed on their hands and they launched me into the air and I did three flips and they caught me and threw me to the front and Aname and I kept dancing our asses off. I honestly didn't give a rat whether or not the whole SCHOOL saw me. When the music stopped I was pumped and pounced on Aname.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOOOOO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN LETS DO ANOTHER", i shouted at Aname. She laughed and looked at Utau.

"Ummm maybe we should stop practice for today", she said and looked at me.

"BUT WHYYY UTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!", I pouted at her then she pointed to the crowd we collected. I sighed and we all went to the lockers to escape scary fanboys. While changing all the cheerleaders were really nice to me chattering away. Wow, this feels great, I should have done this sooner. Beat that, you faggysaki.

**Iknow this story is crap so far but bear with me... review, i really appreciate constructive criticism**


	2. Car Rides and Fights

**im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack(: dont own(unfortunately) heres we !**

I woke up that morning happy as hell. I brushed my hair and threw it up in a pony tail. I put on some shorts with suspenders and a tiny white tee which didn't cover my stomach. It was riskay, but I was in a hella good mood. I finished getting ready then walked out the door and got in the car. I think I have to pick Atame up today, so I drove to his house where he was patiently waiting out front. "You just love your scrap metal Rima-chan", he said tasingly.

"FUCK YOU. MY CAR IS A CLASSIC 69 CAMARO, RESTORED, AND orriginaaaal", I said and smiled at the boy. Atame looked like the cat just dragged him in. He wore a tee-shirt and some khaki shorts but looked horrid. I think Aname must have been tortuting him so he couldnt get ready properly.

"Bad Morning?".

"You have NO IDEA", Atame said and sighed.

"R-Rima, can you do me a favor?", he asked nervously. What is it NOW?

"What?".

"Can you pick up my friend. His car broke down and'".

Asshole... "Fine, where to", and I kept driving.

"Souma Kuukai's house?", I stopped the car, I don't give a crap if I hold people up.

"PLEAS JUST THIS ONCE, I OWE HIM AND PLEEASE RIMA-CHAAAN", he whined like a bitch. Seriously, I think him and Aname's personality's should get switched. Atame was an idiot to ask though, Souma Kuukai had broken Utau's AND Yaya's hearts. I have every right to run his ass over let alone give him a ride! Stupid Atame, I glared daggers, chainsaws, and anything else eveil then sighed. "You got no idea how much you owe me Tame", I said gritting my teeth and starting the car again and driving to Kuukai's house. I started speeding and makinsudden break-checks to piss off Atame/torture the ass. When I got there, he was leaning on a fence. Kuukai was wearing pants, and a tank-top with a flannel over it. I think he had his ipod blasting so he didn't notice my car. Hahaha REVEEENGE. I Punched the horn and didn't stop, and he jumped outta his skin! Ohmy god I should do that to Barney-Boy one of these days(:

When he regained his normal stupidity he looked at me and glared. "Get in or get lost. I'm only doing this for Tame", I said and veered the engine to scare him. "Hmph", and he got in. What kind of guy says HMPH? Maybe he was as gay as barney-wannabe? Ya never know, to play with Utau the slender hottie AND Yaya the adorable baby was just... Ya HAD TO BE gay to turn them down... I glanced over at Kuukai who was staring at me(my body) and I made a break-check where his had slammed into the headrest, LOFL moment. "Oopsies. Making a break check", I said in the cutest voice ever and I batted my eyelashes as he glared at me. I smirked and kept driving and we finally got there. I parked and got out of the car locking it, and waiting for the boys to move their asses. Seriously why do they take so long? I was in the main hall when I felt something wrap around my waist, then I'm spun around and I feel something warm on my... LIPS? Wait, what's happenign? When the lips finally released mine, I looked to see who they belonged to. Souma Fucking Kuukai. Fuck this, my eyes were burning with rage and I punched him in the face. Just cause I'm small don't mean I can't kick ass. Kuukai fell, stunned, and I started beating his ass. No one steals something as precious as a kiss from me. How dare that faggot. it was about 15 almost 20 minutes when a teacher came by to stop us.

The teacher pulled me off of him and as I went to the principals office, he went to the infirmary. The whole time it was silence while the Principal watched a retake from one of the cameras which caught the entire incident and I got off the hook. WOOHOO, thank you Seiyo for being such creepers! I walked out and it was around passing time for third period and people were whispering and talking. "Omg she beat up Kuukai". "I WISH HIS LIPS TOUCHED MIIIINE". "She beat up Souma... That's hot", I heard one guy say. I kept walking and finally found my class and sat down. Ugh, people are so gossipy and annoying. Then I felt someone hug me from behind, I didn't go ninja on the person because I knew who it was. UTAU!

"OH MY GOD, IF YOU WERE A GUY I WOULD KISS YOU RI!", she squealed. "I should kill him for stealing a kiss from you", she said with an evil glint in her eye. "Ohh he will die", said Aname and Atame in unison. Ummm people should be afraid when they agree and especially when they ACT LIKE TWINS. Oh god, I was afraid of the evil aura eminating from them and so were my classmates. Then I saw IT!

"So Mashiro, I heard about this morning", said the wanna be Barney's voice. Did he value his testacles? I thought out loud, and Utau lol'd. Hahaha, I hate him so much. If HE was the one who did it this morning he would be dead. What a pity, ohh well, i'll plan his assanation another day. I glared up at him with a fuck off if you want to live look and he walked away smirking and winking. Class seemed to pass by so quickly because Utau and I were chatting away so much and it was soon afterschool and time for practice.

"SLEEPOVER", Lulu said triumphantly and out of the blue as we all gathered.

"We MUUUST have a sleepover before the game which is TOMORROW!", said Aname.

Wait WHAT, I JUST JOINED YESTERDAY AND THERE IS A GAME?

"Ne Rima, do you know the lucky stars dance?",Utau asked. Well DUH, I mean Lucky Stars was hilarious so ofcourse I would learn the dance. I nodded at Utau who smiled who clapped.

"OKAY, NO PRACTICE, STRAIGHT TO MY HOUSE GIRLS", and all of us squealed with excitement. Utau called a limo and we all piled in and we got their pretty fast it seemed. The whole time we were just chatting so I guess it felt fast. Utau had a huge house because she WAS an idol afterall. She said she would return to singing after graduating next year, but she still did other jobs which got her cash. Utau opened the door and let us put our stuff down then told us to follow her outside. Her backyard was enormous, holy shit. I haven't been here for a while but did it get BIGGER? Utau ordered us into formation and confused we obeyed as she pulled out the ipod dock and chose a song, then played it.

Motteke! Sailor Fuku!

She wasn't shitting about the Lucky Stars thing was she? While we were dancing she had her arms crossed and was watching us like some sort of Military general, SCARY O_o When the song hit a certain part she made her fingers twirl and point at Aname and me and we dig diagonal continuous cartwheels while the others danced, then we kept dancing till it ended.

"Umm Utau?", asked Aname with a WTF face on. Utau laughed,"We're going against Adami High. Haha they're the ones with the Lucky Stars uniform remember?".

Hahah they did, was this our way of mocking them?

"WE'RE GOING TO MOCK THEM THIS WAY1", she said triumphantly with a evil Oh Ho Ho Ho laugh and we all started running to the house, WHAT NOW?

"HURRY UP HOES. THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE!", and we all followed and sighed. We were all in a room where a bunch of maids mauled us and led us away. Utau grabbed me and dragged me with some other maids into a room. "NOOOOOOO. I WANT TO LIIIIIIIVE", I screamed and I could feel Utau's eye roll from here, what are they going to do to me!

**cliff. read more.r&r**

**its short but ohh well**


End file.
